


Komm stütz dich auf mich

by StormXPadme



Series: Join me in death [1]
Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormXPadme/pseuds/StormXPadme
Summary: In Elisabeth's first night in the afterlife, Death finally makes her his.





	Komm stütz dich auf mich

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHF_5YniIRw

**_„I_** know you’re here.”

 

In the darkness between her paravent and the cabinet things started to move. A slightly stocky silhouette detached from the dozens of shades of grey of the candle light. Both tender pride and surprise brightened his usually grim features. „I can see you are already learning to use your telepathic eye well. You have always adapted quickly to new challenges.“

 

Tell that to my mother in law. She already head it on her tongue but decided not to speak up. The past had drowned in insignificance along with her mortal body; the dead should be able to rest. He had promised her freedom and peace, now it was up to her to accept both.

„Like I ever needed magic to know when you’re close“, she reminded him, half-amused, half-offended how casually he eyed her sparsely clothed body from head to toe. Under different circumstances, that kind of interest would have been flattering. If she had not felt like falling asleep right where she was sitting. „Why you still feel the need to creep into my room to keep me from sleeping though, I cannot fathom. There’s no one left to rival. Everything I am is long yours.“

Only this wasn’t completely accurate, was it? _One_ thing she had not given him in all these years … at least not consciously. Maybe this was exactly the night for it. The one time something like that had happened between them, literally an eternity ago, she’d always thought of to be just a dream – until this very evening when Death had finally carried her into her own little private eternity. Where not only a group of pale, black clothed figures had greeted her, who’d seemed like they’d had a little too much wine, but also her – _his_ and her – daughter. A revelation she still could not quite grasp, that did not really occupy space in her mind so far, like a bulky piece of furniture you tried to squeeze into a crammed room.

 

„If it’s any comfort, for the first five years I spent every night in Sophie’s room. So you’re in honorable company.“

His thoughts, as well, seemed to linger with that uncomfortably formal reunion earlier, a clumsy hug that mother and daughter had both been fast to end. Or maybe their souls had meet somewhere in the middle, in this frail, instinctive mental bond that they shared, now that he had breathed part of his powers into her to make her his equal. To make sure, she could stay with him, just like her daughter, in this non-existent and yet so very real, lonely, beautiful dark realm.

„And I do love watching you sleep as you should know. Today though …” With another of those close to inaudible floating steps that she’d memorized irrevocably decades ago, he stepped into never flickering light of half a dozen black candles on the bedframe and the window sill. Aside from the yearning of a whole human life that fueled a flame of want long thought forgotten in her as well, there was a good deal of disappointment on his face. “Today I hoped you’d stay for a while longer with Sophie. I wanted to be done when you returned.“ A disapproving, impatient gesture toward this whole armada of candles, most of them not yet lit, a half empty walk in closet occupying half of the room, the black dust-free clothes shielding the rest of furniture from Elisabeth’s eyes.

 

As tired as she was, she could hardly wait to uncover these last secret of her chambers. This now was her castle just as much.

 

And her lover had wanted to make it perfect before she would arrive. He had probably expected to have a few more years for that.

 

Lucheni had had different plans.

 

A development that had come too surprising for other members of this strange little family of death as well to warm up with it. “My voice got tired of speaking. I thought maybe I’ll rather continue when I can be certain, someone’s actually listening.” That sounded bitterer than it was supposed to, but it _had_ been a damn long day. And unlike Death, Elisabeth was not gifted with the luxury of not having to sleep, just as little as Sophie was.

 

„Give her time. It took two years back then until she would address me without a death-angel between us.” Quick as it was, the feather-light touch on the cheek Elisabeth had not buried against her knees, was enough to calm the angry storm inside of her.

 

Although the cold had never bothered her in her lifetime, it was nice that they had the same temperature now. She thought she wanted to feel more, much more of that, but right now even the prospect of lifting her hand to take his, to keep him close instead of letting him retreat like in the past, felt too exhausting.

„Now why would that be?“ When even her biting cynicism sounded more like a spent snort, her now half-immortal body apparently signaled her it was about high time to rest. With the eyes of her future lover resting on her, undressing her for what felt like half an hour now, that was a hopeless quest, but if she misbehaved for a while longer, that problem would hopefully solve itself. Not even dying and being reborn in the underworld had taught her to keep her gab closed. „Oh wait. Maybe because you robbed her off her mother when she was only a baby?”

 

She expected him to get angry – and he had the right to be, after all, back then it had been her stubbornness and incautiousness that had made Sophie so sick. But when a vigorous fingertip grazed her chin, lifted it so she would stop staring at the plain silver wall, there was no crease of anger on his forehead, his eyes didn’t narrow in that expression of hurt pride that she knew so well either. No, he had not come here to fill a room she would not spend much time in anyway, with mundane trifles. Now that he had finally freed her from a life that had long stopped wanting her, he would not allow her to punish herself with guilt and regret any longer … or him.

„No more accusations, my queen.“

Soundlessly, seamlessly, he shifted his weight before she could even blink or think about an answer, one breathless second he was on the bed with her, both his hands buried deeply in her hair that she wore free of any clips and ribbons tonight, and kissed the surprise gasp off her lips.

 

Expensive silk wrinkled in her hands when she reached for him instinctively, tried to hold on to something because her head was suddenly dazed much like on a carousel … And because she didn’t want him to see her sudden heavy tremble. Then she felt his heart all but race under her fingertips. It was the first time she could recall to feel this timeless clockwork being out of tact, right there where her fingers had slipped under the layers of his wide shirt … And Elisabeth decided that it was probably alright, even being a matured woman who had long reached her zenith and passed it, to be a little bit nervous. Here, in his realm, in his arms, she was as young as in the years of their first meetings, forever frozen in the healthy, formed but not used up prime of her life, just like her daughter. Death and her had just left 40 years of waiting for each other behind. They deserved a little juvenile excitement.

 

Teasing laughter against her lips that could never hurt, because her natural impatience had gotten the better of her seconds in already, and she was being busy searching for any kind of buttons or hooks on the edge of his deep cut neckline. “I seem to recall your wish for sleep, my dearest Elisabeth. Am I not supposed to leave you alone?”

 

„No more words, my dark prince“, she mimicked his tone from just a moment ago, his eyes fixed on his bi-colored ones that even after all this time had lost nothing of their captivation. Especially now that every control had left them, the jet-black pupils widening visibly because her unrestful hand instead of its actual target had found one of his nipples, her nails scraping over it, pressing down playfully until the sensitive smooth skin tightened up. She liked it, both feeling and seeing him react to her, and an enjoyment like that was new to her after a marriage that after a first giggly crush had been nothing but joyless, loveless even.

Never before she had yearned so much for undressing a lover piece by piece and enjoy every exposed inch of skin. Her memory of the few gross nights of this kind that fortunately already began to blur in her mind, did not contain any indecent pleasures like that. Back then, she had been mostly glad if her husband had already got rid of what clothing was necessary to lose when he had climbed the mattress, which had shortened the time she would lay under him and count the minutes until her duty had been fulfilled.

It was weird, suddenly feeling the wish to make every second last an hour.

She wanted more of that.

 

Death must have seen the change in her eyes, her sight; maybe he had read it in her mind too, because when their lips next met, the greedy impatience was gone. Just like it should be if you had to fight the yearning for a gesture as simple as a kiss for years, they let themselves fall into the relief to finally be able to enjoy it. Somehow, Elisabeth had expected that it wouldn’t have any meaning to him. For someone who’s staff of life it was, stealing people’s existences by touching their lips … But nothing, nothing at all in the way he handled her now reminded of how he had taken her with him just a few hours ago. His kiss of death was his weapon, his tool, his curse. His kiss for her was a proof of his undying love, even after all this time. Starting with the way he held her face in his palm up to the endless patience he had for brushing the soft, thick fleece of her hair aside, gathering it into a loose tail so she would not have to lie on it … soon. Right now, none of them was in the mood to move, to give up this slow, careful exploration of their partner’s lips already. He’d moved much closer to her now without her even realizing, his body in nearly the same position as hers, parallel to hers, mirrored her as he did so often.

He tasted like wine and fine evening mist when his lips opened for her, his tongue gently pushed against hers, asking her to dance … an invitation she no longer had to decline.

 

A deep sigh escaped her chest. She finally brought her hands to relax, put her arms around his neck instead. Deeply, vigorously she pushed into his mouth, tickling him with the tip of her tongue, smiling against his lips about the new gasp of growing desire passing through his chest against hers. Against her, close but still way too far away, so after a last, forgettable short hesitation she leaned back on the mattress without letting go off him so he had to give up his slightly locked position, get his legs under him.

This was new to, nuzzling against someone with all your body, in anticipation, not the uneasy worry if maybe the next clumsy movement of your partner might be a painful one. The hardly noteworthy weight of his half-fleshly boy kept her from drifting away in the complete ardor of her growing pleasure, instead of smothering her. The pressure against her hips, of quickly growing hardness under his tight pants, promised joy, not shameful minutes of unwellness, trapped in a role that she’d maneuvered herself into out of stupidity and levity.

Not anymore. Over.

She was free.

Only what she felt like doing would dictate her life from now on, not the wish to defy everyone and everything.

It still was the impulse of an untamed kit sending her hands back to exploring, but this time it was okay. She wanted to experience him, with every fiber of her heart. Not just for the sake of resistance throw herself into something headlessly that was so much the very opposite of how she’d been brought up, drilled, domesticated. If she had gone with him sooner, as she had felt like doing it so often, than that would have happened. Then she would have been untrue to herself.

Here, today, it was the exact right thing. Here she was his companion because she wanted it.

She only opened her eyes again when she felt that he moved away from her just subtly, broke off that fantastic kiss that she had just been so lost in, and sadly not to finally get rid of that annoying shirt that she had finally managed to pull out from his waistband.

 

The question shaped by her frown was not answered; instead, he took his hand off her waist and caressed two knuckles over her cheek.

 

She had not realized that she was crying but now she had to clear her throat before she could kiss away the deep worried crease between his brows. “Make me yours, my prince. You have freed me. I do not want to belong to anyone else anymore, ever.“

 

The resolute way he shook his head made her heart stop for a moment before it exploded with a kind of love and an amount of respect larger than she could ever have felt it for anyone in her mortal life. He could have everything in that moment, not only her aroused body, formed newly for him only, but also the one thing she had never been ready to give to anyone and instead had lost more with every passing day. Her soul. And that was the only thing he had never asked from her.

„Only to yourself.“

 

She didn’t know what she could have said that wouldn’t have drowned every romantic mood with even more tears, no matter how happy those would have been. She preferred to pull him back in for a kiss, one so impatient now that their teeth clacked and they both could laugh again before she lost herself in his closeness for good.

 

This time her wordless demand of tugging on the edge of his shirt seemed to be loud enough. He finally sat up to pull it up over his head, drop the piece of clothing to the floor carelessly. And only now she sensed why had made her wait for that so long. It was but a shadow in the weak light when he turned aside slightly, a sensation of leathery smoothness against her bare arms when she put them around him again … Enough to withdraw, eye him questioningly. For a moment, his features were just as hard and unmoving as she recalled it from all those times when he had visited her in her world and they had gotten into fights, again and again. Only by now, she knew this repellent mask as the same protection she had sought behind veils and fans for so long.

 

She took his face between her hands before he could turn away, held his smooth chin between her palms, cutting off every unwieldy, evasive word before he could even form it. “Show me. Please.“

 

What did she expect when he turned away from her with his eyes lowered? What did she know, as someone who was such a stranger to this world that her own daughter could hardly stand to be near her? They had never talked much about _him_ when she had still been alive, and it was just one of the things she regretted. But at least this was a neglect she could make up for, and she wanted to. And she would start by letting him know that she didn’t think differently about him, didn’t want him by her side any less, just because his back was deformed by a deeply black branding in the shape of withered wings. Her lips tight and narrow, she moved her fingertips over the mark that bled seamlessly into his pale, otherwise flawless skin, a mark much too dark, too symmetrical, too constructed to come from an accident.

Another time she would ask, maybe. Or maybe she didn’t have to.

For the moment, it was enough to know that she could not hurt him, no matter how tightly she would hold him, like she did now. She buried her face against his neck, enjoying the well-known feeling of his long curls gliding over her skin and let her lips rest against the side of his neck.

_It doesn’t matter._

This time without any forbidden intentions, her hands were back on his upper body, mapping out the thin golden fuzz covering his chest, tracing his sides, the edge of his belt. Just to feel him and let him feel that she was there for him, just like he had always been there for her, in spite or maybe just because of her flaws, whenever she had felt weak. Only when she could feel his pulse quicken against her lips again, the heat reclaimed her body as well. Curious, and much more confident than just minutes ago, she traced along the lines of his muscles, found his nipples again between her carefully massaging fingertips, and she was pretty sure, there’d just been a sound not unlike the content murmur of a cat on his lips.

 

He must have felt her slightly amused grin because before she could draw another breath, he’d turned back to her and pushed her back down on the mattress, his eyes opened wide somewhere between offense and challenge, and her nightgown was about to ride all the way up her thighs. This time it must have been her making an unusual noise though hers sounded more like the squeal of a rodent, because he stopped immediately. Only long enough though to go sure that he cheeks were still red with excitement, her forehead sweat-covered from the tension, her mouth forming an expectant O when the thin fabric was pushed up higher and higher.

 

Her lips suddenly completely dry, her fingers were trembling more than ever, but somehow she still made it to open the many ribbons holding the gown in the middle of her chest. She was not even done with that when hot, quick breath met her skin, tender kisses on her sternum sent heavy shudders of lust down her spine. She had to close her eyes because the room started spinning around her again, but somehow that did not make it many better. Now she felt his attention just more intensively, more of it with every inch of skin revealed, with every single of her nerves. Until the random seeming fondling reached one of her nipples, her body had already tensed up tightly, her moan sounded relieved nearly when he finally started to tease the sensitive bud just with the tip of his tongue. A noise she did not know from herself, not like that, and in the following minutes, it would not be the only one.

He did not spare any inch of her curves with his caresses. He never sucked her gradually more sensitive nipples into his mouth, grazing them with his teeth, long enough to make her lose control completely. Torturously slow only he raised her craving, more and more, his hands casually caressing her naked legs until she grabbed his hair helplessly, not sure, if she wanted to pull him close for a kiss … or push him into a whole other direction.

 

Fortunately, he relieved her off the decision; right now, her hoarse throat could not have formed words anyway. With a quietly warning kiss to her wrist, he loosened her too tight grip on his hair and sat up just slightly, without taking his hands off her hips … And only now he realized, her nightgown was nothing but an undefinable ball around her waist. It was a strange, unreal sight, seeing him breathe so quickly, his sight clouded by lust, but his cheeks were still missing the human blush that marked her own skin, especially now that every of her bareness was revealed to him openly. But the provocatively slow, hungry way he eyed her nearly naked body left no doubt about him enjoying this just as much as her … and neither did the now very obvious bulge on his loins.

She wanted to reach for that very spot or at least get another of these annoying layers of fabric off his body, but he was faster, freeing her of the rest of her nightgown with clever movements and leaned down to her for a kiss of pure passion. His hands grabbed her behind, just as her legs wrapped around his, finally freed of the prison of her clothes. She moaned into their kiss, deeply, detached, no longer caring about any kind of control she had long lost. He did not seem to mind anyway, if the hardness that was pressing against her was anything to go by, when she slowly, tentatively rubbed her hips against his. With his tight grip on her butt cheeks, he pulled her against him even closer. His tongue was deeply in her mouth, pushing back hers again and again, in the same kind of dance that dictated their game, that had always dictated their lives.

 

But today Elisabeth was not interested in finding out who of them was stronger. Today she just wanted to be loved. Without sparing the spots between his shoulder blades where he seemed hardly be able to feel her touch, she let her hands wander down his back, grabbing his behind now, smiling as he threw his head back with a low hiss. She could hardly wait to find out about all the things he liked, to experience and try out everything that was frowned upon in the world of the hypocrites and arranged lovers.

They had an eternity to do that.

„Let me feel you, my prince.“

 

Again, this soft, slightly surprised smile that she had never been allowed to see when she had still been alive and that she enjoyed even more now. Probably he could have continued this for hours without breaking a sweat. But in his mortal side, there was a man after all, one that had the same desires as every other lover, and she couldn’t have told him any more clearly what she wished for. And still he held on to that completely natural worry about her.

When she tried to pull him back down for another kiss, this time he ignored her, instead held her sight captured with his while he moved to the side, just enough to slide his hand down her flank, to the back of her knee, parting her legs gently.

 

She was close enough to him to gloat once more over the way his eyes widened when his right hand finally found the triangle of her lust and was welcomed by warm wetness. The coldness of his fingertips was a relieving benefit on her heated skin, making her shiver in the best possible way, curving her hips up, towards his slow, firm caress through her swollen lips. Her racing breath turned into a sharp, overwhelmed moan when he found a spot she’d not even put much attention to herself so far, and the muscles in her lower body contracted heavily, more proof her lust moistening his skin.

Then he was inside her, and she clawed down on his shoulder so tightly that she’d doubtlessly have left marks on every other man now. The moan only came a moment later, in the same rhythm that his long, clever fingers pushed inside her. Again this foreign, heavy tension in her lower body, more of it, faster and faster … but not enough, no matter how much she wriggled under him, pushed against him, with her head leaned back, trembling all over her body. Then she remembered when it had happened for the first time, this sensation, so exquisite, so addictive that it was no wonder it seemed to be forbidden in the real world, and blindly reached down, pushed his thumb back to that one place. A quick, hard rub, a third finger entering her, and her world drowned in a nothingness of sweat, heat and complete, freeing emptiness in her head. Unhinged, she turned her head from side to side on the pillow, thrust her hips down again tightly, felt her wetness cover his skin while he was still stimulating her, carrying her through the waves of a first height in this game that she had not expected, not like that.

 

When she was finally able to see somewhat clearly again, she was looking at a very satisfied face right above her, an eyebrow raised in challenge let her know that her lover didn’t even consider stopping now that she’d had a little fun. Not that she wanted him to, anyway.

 

And now she was definitely losing her patience for waiting for even more of those overwhelming sensations. She pushed his chastely caressing hand on her waist aside to finally be able to reach his pants only to realize that he had opened them himself at some point in the last minutes. Which she welcomed very much, that way she could just push her hand inside, finally touch him the way she had wanted to the whole time. It was very satisfying, the tremor going through his body immediately, the way his eyes closed when she closed her right hand around the bare hardness of his lust. She took another moment to kiss his lids, then his lips, while she carefully started to move her fist, slowly enough to find out what he liked best, tightly enough to turn him into an uncontrolled moaning silhouette right under her control in just a few minutes. Her thumb dived into the wetness on the tip of his cock, through it, spread it on his taut, sensitive skin just to let him slide through her hand even faster, even harder then. Every single one of these rough sounds of lusts of his she all but absorbed. She didn’t think she would ever get tired of seeing him lay beside her on the mattress like that, unprotected, helpless, forgetting completely about everything around him …

 

But in the end it was him anyway who stopped her, reminding her with a breathless plea that there was something else they had planned for this night. His hand was warmer than she could ever remember it to be. His eyes asked, hers answered.

 

Until he had finally gotten rid of the last of his clothes, she was already waiting for him, with her legs slightly bent and spread, opening herself up for him. Before it had been the endless tenderness and worry in every of his movements, even the shortest look that had swept her away … Now it was an unleashed storm of the night that took hold of her when he laid on top of her without hesitation after she’d shown him so clearly what she felt like, taking both of her hands firmly in his. He took her like he’d come into her life, without compromise, with the calmness and self-assurance of eternity and still completely shaken by the tremor of fate that had arranged their meeting back then.

“ _My Elisabeth_ …“ It wasn’t only lust choking his whisper against her lips, but she pretended to not know and just as quietly, he kissed the salt off her cheeks.

 

They did not last long in this most intimate of embraces. Soon enough she pushed her pelvis against his again, not as tightly as before though, gently, as an invitation, and he took it gladly. Her legs were crossed behind his hips without her remembering how that had happened; her loud moaning against his ear was only drowned out by the growl of pure ecstasy on his lips. Pressed against him like that, she could feel the muscles in his lower body, the coarse hair surrounding the root of his arousal, against her body with every of his stuttering, irregular thrusts, right there where she’d already enjoyed his attention so much already before. Again, it took only a short while until this tension in her lower body that she already got to know so well, came back, until she could feel the heavy sweet scent of her own lust hover in the air. It mixed with his, his very own note that she had long learned to love a little, like the ground after spring rain, wax in a stony grotto. Life, only for her, only in this room, in this world, and she had had to wait for it long enough.

Now there was no reason left to wait. She let herself fall without any doubt in the new insignificance of all thoughts when her boy arched up, pressing against tightly once more, her muscles contracting especially tightly one more time. The sudden sweet pain in her hands only let her know that apparently she’d rid her lover off all control when she had lost her own.

A quiet, very content laughter was on her lips, in spite or maybe just because every energy left her body within seconds, just like a few hours ago when she’d been kissed by this man for the first time. This time it was only exhaustion that let her relax back into the mattress trustingly, buried under the heavily trembling body of her lover. She pulled his hand close for a quiet kiss onto it and caressed through his quite messy hair, again and again, until she felt he had put himself back together and – noticeably dazed – lifted his head. Whatever he could have said would not have made a difference, not now, so she preferred to close his lips with a kiss. They could talk again tomorrow.

 

At some point, he seemed to feel that she started to tremble in spite of his closeness. Although he was not, his world was cold. Much to her disappointment, he only pulled the blanket up over her naked body, not over his. The next short, somewhat dismissive kiss to her forehead felt much like a good-bye, and actually, she had had her share of good-byes for the day.

 

“Work calling for you?“, she asked, as calmly as possible, but something in her still pretty hoarse voice caused him to stop searching for his clothes anyway.

 

“As you know, I don’t sleep.“ Indecisively, his hands folded in his lap, he looked down at her, tilting his head slightly. His eyes seemed to look somewhere inside for a moment. „And it probably will not surprise you that there is not a second when work is not calling for me. That is why I have been given my death-angels because even I can’t be everywhere at once. If I don’t even try to be though, they don’t quite approve of that.”

Who didn’t approve and what happened when someone did not approve of his actions, he did not say.

 

She thought of his back and realized, she did not need to know. Not now. Another time.

 

For now, she had to dismiss him back into his own life. He would be in hers as often as he would be able to. “Go.” Somehow, she managed a smile. “They’re waiting for you.“

 

After these hours of intimacy it still was hard for her watching him leave her alone though, so she rather turned to her side, her blanket high over her shoulder, her eyes closed tightly, tough she doubted that in spite of her tiredness she‘d be able to fall asleep quickly.

Seconds later she already opened them up again because the mattress beside her dipped again with the weight of her lover, a smart hand stole part of her blanket before she could even turn her head to him. „I thought Death doesn’t sleep.“

 

„I’m not here for sleeping.“ The slightly awkward way his arm wrapped around her ways let her know that it was the first time for him being with a woman in a bed like that, and her cheeks were suddenly flushed for a whole different reason than before. Feeling his bare, cool body against hers would have brought back the fire in her if she had not been so tired. As it was, it was a nice memory and the prospect of more, tomorrow. She took his hand tightly between hers so he would stay right where he was and closed her eyes with a content sigh.

All considered, she really had made well for herself in her own personal small eternity.

 


End file.
